What Should Have Happened
by m3gan4tor
Summary: What if threepio hadn't come barging in on Han and Leia's first kiss? This is what I think should have happened. Rated M for smut.


**summary: What if threepio hadn't come barging in on Han and Leia's first kiss together? o: rated m for smut!**

"I happen to like nice men."

"I'm a nice man"

"No, you're not."

And with that, Han crushes his lips to hers. Her hands go to cradle his cheeks automatically, and their lips move together, in synchronization.

Han wraps his arms around Leia's waist, and lifts her up, leading them over to the pilot's chair.

Her legs wrap around his waist tightly, refusing to let go.

Han sits down in the pilot's chair, her legs on either side of his body. They're still kissing furiously, and when Han pulls away to kiss her forehead, Leia grumbles in response.

He laughs. "Don't worry, sweetheart."

He quickly rips her white jacket off her body, so her pale breasts are exposed. He takes a hardened nipple in his mouth, which makes her writhe against him. She feels the bulge in his pants and smirks.

_My turn._

Taking her small hand, she places it over the bulge, forcing him to gasp and draw his head away from her body.

She grins and leans in to kiss him again.

"You sure are something," he mutters in between kisses.

All she does is sigh against his lips.

Leia goes to yank his shirt over his head, and her eyes widen slightly at the sight of his muscular chest.

She leans in and kisses his collarbones, once, twice, three times.

He groans in response.

She runs her hands down his chest, making her way to his navel.

She deftly unbuttons his pants, stands up, and yanks them down to his ankles.

He's enormous.

Gulping, she places her small hand around his member and squeezes, making him moan.

He brings her in for a soft kiss, while she pumps her hand up and down against his growing erection.

Han moans against Leia's mouth.

"I, I don't think I'm any good at this," Leia mumbles. She knows that he's had a multitude of women in his life, whereas she has only merely kissed a few people.

"Sweetheart, you're doing just fine."

She shoots him a half smile. Jealousy flares up inside her when she really thinks about Han doing these sort of things with other women. She's not sure why she feels this way, but all she knows is that he makes her feel something no one else can.

She feels dizzy when she's around him, she gets scared whenever he turns to walk away, even if he just turns his back on her for a moment. She's never felt this way before.

Han hasn't met a women in years who makes him feel like he's actually worth something. He wonders why a girl like the princess is doing these things with a man like him, but he doesn't want to question her. He feels alive when he's with her, he feels like everything is okay, and everything will be okay.

They're falling in love. Quickly, but surely.

Han smiles at Leia as he goes to take her pants off. He hoists them down to her feet, and she goes back to sit on his lap.

She's a little nervous. She's never done anything like this before.

All she knows is that her heart is screaming at her to keep going. This feels so right.

He takes her slim legs, and places them on either side of his body, guiding her hips to his member.

He slowly, very slowly brings her hips down to meet his erection, knowing she hasn't done these sort of things before, but wanting to make it special for her.

Leia inhales sharply at the feel of him being inside her. It hurts.

"Are you okay?" He goes to pull out, but she grasps his shoulders. He doesn't want to hurt her, even though he knows this is part of the process. He can't bear to hurt her, even if the pain will go away and change into pleasure.

"Han, don't. I'm fine." She grabs his member again, and guides him to her warmth.

"Stay, please," she mumbles.

He gazes into her eyes. "I don't want to hurt you."

"It doesn't hurt anymore," she tells him honestly.

He knows she's being honest, so he thrusts deeper inside her core.

Her eyes flutter, and she moans loudly. Han brings his lips to hers to keep her slightly quieter as he thrusts.

Moments later, they're both over the edge.

They're both panting heavily at the aftermath of their lovemaking.

She grins slyly as she lifts herself off his lap, and goes to put her clothes back on.

Throwing their clothes back on, they both stare at each other lovingly.

"Sir, sir! I've isolated the reverse power flux coupling!" Han grinned at Leia.

Perfect timing.


End file.
